When times up
by Vetti-luvs-2-race
Summary: Mia is worried about Brian. She hasn't seen him or heard from him. When she decides to go on a date with her brother letty and one of her brothers friends, something happens.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
The characters that you recognize from the real film are not mine! They are the property of universal  
pictures.   
Feedback:Will be greatly apreciated.  
  
***************************************************  
Mia Toretto looked up into the sunset, in her racers edge tee-shirt she  
had borrowed from Dominic to work on her car. She was finally finished. She was happy her car  
was done, yet her soul still wasn't happy. She frowned.  
  
'Sis, why the frown?' Her brother Dominic treaded up behind her unnoticed.  
  
'The usual, Dom I just can't seem to find happiness in knowing that my engine  
is good. I'm still worried about Brian.' Mia looked up into her brothers eyes.  
  
'We are all sure he is safe. No worry. But hey, I got you a date for tonight,  
me and Letty were planning on going out, and thought we'd bring you and a nice guy   
along' Dom smiled.  
  
'Dom, I'm really not in the mood to go anywhere.' Mia shook her head.  
  
'C-mon. You've gotta. Please?' Dom questioned.  
  
'Oh fine. I'm only doing it for you and Letty though' Mia gave in.  
  
'That a girl. Be ready by seven. No later.' Dom walked out, undefeated.  
  
Why do I always let him win? Well because he won't not let him win. Mia contemplated.  
Maybe it will be fun.........  
  
'Hey girl! I heard Dom talked ya into going with us tonight. Good. Cause, i wasn't  
going to let you not go.' Letty hugged her friend.  
  
'Letty, I can't believe i'm even going. I miss Brian soo much.' Mia got teary.  
  
'Don't get all watery eyed over that cop. He betrayed us, the team. Forget him.'  
Letty reassured.  
  
'Still. He was only doing what he was ordered to do. Even so. He was probably ordered  
to love me. I suppose your right,' Mia smiled.  
  
'Good Mia. Now ya ready to go? We are going to have some fun tonight. Wait tell you   
see who your date is, he's so fine.' Letty patted Mia on the back.  
  
'Should I be jealous?'Dom asked.  
  
'No baby.' Was all heard from Letty.  
  
They had decided to go to Trafei the newest french resturant in L.A  
for a change in pace. Mia wondered if what Letty said was true. Should she give  
up on her instincts just like that? When they arrived at the resturant, and were seated...  
  
Mia looked up. 'Brian?'   
  
'Mia!'Brian stood and ran to greet Mia.  
  
'It's you? Oh my god, i've been so worried about you.' Mia choked, and gave him a hug.  
  
'I've missed you alot.' Brian whispered during the hug.  
  
'Hey, Spilmer.' Dom sat down.  
  
'Hey Dom, Letty' Brian smiled.  
  
Mia decided to let all go, and have fun. After all she was with Brian  
now. They had eaten a short dinner, and decided to go to the beach for a nite swim.  
  
'Brian where have you been? You haven't called, haven't anything.' Mia brought up.  
  
'I was scared Mia. Afraid you weren't going to talk to me, afraid, no one was.' Brian admitted.  
  
'How could I not talk to you. I mean, i'm too nice a person. Most of the time.' Mia smirked.  
  
'I know. I know. But,' Brian started, but was interupted by a kiss from Mia.  
  
What do you think of it so far? Please review! Second chapter in soon! 


	2. At the beach

Brian kissed Mia eagerly back.   
Like he hadn't been thinking about any other girl since me. Mia was amazed.  
I wonder....  
'What are you thinking?' Brian interupted.  
  
'Well about everything. Is this kiss for real?'Mia asked.  
  
'Why wouldn't it be?' Brian was hurt.  
  
'Well cause when you were a cop, i'm positive that you were ordered to love me.  
After all it takes a brave man to betray the team,' Mia started. 'Or a really  
foolish man.' Mia said softly.  
  
'Well I obviously wasn't a fool. I fell for you didn't I?' Brian smirked.  
  
'Maybe so. But I can't help but think that you were faking everything. Even love.' Mia lowered her head.  
  
'You could never prove that. I won't ever tell you otherwise that I was telling you the truth.' Brian pulled her head to his,  
and kissed her softly.  
  
Mia gasped.  
  
'Now, now I won't have to break you two up now will I?' Dominic slid up behind them, growling.  
  
'Dom.' Mia laughed.  
  
'Yeah Baby, let's go for a little swim....' Letty slowly pulled off Dom's tee-shirt.  
  
'What naked?' Dom was astonished.  
  
'No...but almost.' Letty pulled off her shirt to reveal a black bra underneath  
and ran to the water.  
  
Dom quickly tumbled off after her, Brian shook his head.  
  
'He'll always follow.' Brian disagreed.  
  
'Of course. It's Letty. They'll be together forever.' Mia giggled.  
  
Splashing was heard from the water, Mia thought it sounded like fun, so she took off her blue halter  
and ran onward to the beaches shore.  
  
'Mia! Wait! Where are you going?' Brian did the same and ran off after.  
'Damn now i'm following her.' Brian mumbled as he tried to get the rest of his  
shirt off.  
  
'Come on Brian, can you catch me?' Mia swam out a bit.  
  
'No I think you should be saying, can you keep on swimming?' Brian did the backstroke almost   
catching up to Mia.  
  
'Your fast.' Mia was with Letty now.  
  
'Spilmer I have to talk to you, now.' Dom called Brian away.  
  
'Dom, be nice.' Letty said sweetly, while dunking Mia.  
  
Mia was underwater when she heard Dom call Brian. Dom, what are you going to do to him now?  
Be nice please...Mia forced herself back out of the water, and tried helplessly to   
dunk Letty under for payback.  
  
'Hey girl, can ya get me under?' Letty teased.  
  
'Yes.' Mia grabbed Letty's head, and dunked her, and Letty grabbed Mia's foot  
and made her go under as well. They were a big jumble under the water. When  
Brian stroked back to Mia.  
  
'Brian, what did my brother want? What did he lecture you about this time?' Mia   
asked.  
  
'Oh the usual, you break her heart, your dead speech. And the you betray us,  
that's the last time you'll be seen. That speech of course was new.' Brian giggled.  
  
'Figures. But it's the truth.' Mia shrugged.  
  
'Hey Mia, ready to go? We need to get back to the garage, to see if Jesse, Vince, and Leon are   
ready.' Dom was getting out of the water.  
  
'Let's roll' Brian said.  
Please review! 


	3. The meeting

They slowly slid up to the garage, seeing Vince,Leon, and Jesse waiting patiently  
outside.  
  
'Dom man, where have ya been? You're late!' Leon asked.  
  
'Not by far. What was the emergency?' Dom opened the door to the office.  
  
'It was Tran. He came in here and broke the office window. Vince caught him taking  
off with the money. Vince nearly killed him.' Leon explained.  
  
Mia looked over to Vince, who was breathing heartily and sweating. Beads of  
sweat would trickle then drip off his chin. Mia walked over to him with a towel  
and gently wiped him off.  
  
'Thanks Mia.' He hugged her.  
  
'Why the fuck was Tran here? Why did he want to steal away with your money?  
His daddy is rich he can afford to buy his own shit.' Brian interupted.  
  
'Brian! Shut-up. I'm trying to concentrate,' Dom lowered his head, and Mia  
came to comfort her brother. 'So ya got the money back right?'   
  
'Yeah.' Jesse lit up a cigarette.  
  
Dom sat down in the computer chair, and started to breathe heavily. I have to  
help him. Mia thought.  
  
'Well, we're going to pay him a little visit, suit up.' Dom raised his voice.  
No one did anything.  
'Did ya hear what I said? I said Suit up!' He screamed, at which everyone went  
to the garage and started to get on their uniforms of darkness.  
  
'Mia! Dominic's not going to do anything to bad right?' Brian stopped her.  
  
'Brian, I don't know what my brother is going to do.' Mia was frustraited.  
  
When they all were ready they all got into the cars and drove off to china  
town. Mia wondered how Dom knew that Tran was there, he had changed his hideout ever  
since the bustout.  
  
'Well we're here' Vince got out.  
  
'How do you know that this is where they are?' Mia wondered.  
  
'Cause, that is where Vince heard they were hiding out from Hector.' Dom said  
softly.  
  
'You better be right. We could end up in alot of trouble.' Mia shrugged.  
  
'Mia. Stay behind with me!' Mia heard Letty shout from behind her.  
  
'Why are you staying behind girl?' Mia asked.  
  
'Cause Jesse, and Dom told me too.' Letty shrugged.  
  
'And you listened? Wow.' Mia smirked.  
  
'I know I shouldn't have huh?' Letty sat down on the racer car.  
  
Brian was slowly trailing behind Dom, and Jesse. He had to be catious. He   
didn't want to do something totally unexpected. His heart was still going   
'woo' from Mia. He didn't know how his actions were going to fail him this time.  
  
'Brian, here.' Dom snapped his fingers. 


	4. Jake,

Brian ran up to Dom.  
'yeah?' He asked.  
  
'So hows you and Mia doin?' Dom wondered.  
  
'Fine. I hope. I also hope we get Tran' Brian wished.  
  
'Hoping isn't enough. Feel lucky if we don't.' Dom gave Brian a stern look.  
  
Mia ran up to Dom,  
'Dom, i'm not just going to stand by the car and watch you ruin the rest of  
your life away. I've got to help you.' Mia screamed softly.  
  
'Mia. No. Go back with Letty.' Dom ordered.  
Letty stepped out too.  
  
'Letty.' Dom groaned.  
  
'Mia is right. We can't be sitting around. Can we?' Letty walked up to Dom  
and smiled.  
  
'Fine Fine' Dom was overpowered by the only two girls he loved.  
  
Brian walked up to Mia and grabbed her hand. Mia was startled but let him  
hold her hand.  
  
They waltzed up to the garage door and opened it forcefully. Brian never imagined  
Dom being that strong but he was.  
  
'Hey no ones here, let's go.' Leon rushed.  
  
'I agree man.' Jesse agreed.  
  
'Fine guys, fine. But when Tran comes near us, I ain't promising nothing.'  
Dom swore.  
  
'Thank you.' Letty and Mia encouraged.  
  
When they got back to the car, the windows were gone.  
  
Dom screamed angrily and furiously looked in all directions.  
  
'Let's leave now.' He demanded. and everyone immidiately obeyed.  
When they got back to the garage Dom was red, with anger.   
  
'Dom, calm down.' Letty sat on his lap, and started to give him a massage,   
for once.  
  
A knock came at the door, and it surprised everyone. The whole team was there,  
who was at the door.  
  
Mia got up and answered the door, it was an old friend of theirs.  
  
'Hi i'm Jake remember me?' Jake asked.  
  
'How can I forget.' Mia trembled. 'Dom' She yelled.  
Dom appeared, and looked even madder.  
  
'Dom, don't hurt me.' Jake turned innocent.  
  
'What's scum like you doing here?'  
  
Want to find out who Jake is?  
I'll add chapter 5 soon!  
please review. 


	5. Who Jake is

'I was in the neighborhood. I saw your sign, Torretto's garage? I remembered  
you guys.' Jake shrugged.  
  
'You know your not welcome here.' Leon growled.  
  
'Dude, that was all in the past, won't you guys ever forgive me?' Jake begged.  
  
'Probably not.' Dom opened the door wider for him to come in.  
  
Brian looked up and saw a new person he had never seen before, Brian stood  
and walked to Mia.  
  
'Mia?' He whispered.  
  
'Oh that's Jake, he's an old member of the team.' Mia harshly whispered.  
  
'Dominic, who the fuck is that?' Jake pointed to Brian.  
  
'You ever talk to Brian like that, you will be outa here with a busted nose.'  
Dom stood up for Brian.  
Brian gulped.  
  
'I'm Brian.' His voice came out squeaky from fear.  
  
'Jake. So are you my replacement?' Jake quickly questioned.  
  
'No. I ain't no ones replacement. I'm me.'Brian defended.  
  
Mia eyed Dom, what was he going to do? She knew how mad Dom was at Jake, then   
Jake had the guts to come back and plead for forgiveness? What a fucker.  
He even insulted Brian, Mia thought.  
  
'Jake, everything was good before you came, now you better leave before i   
leave treadmarks on your face.' Letty hissed.  
  
'I ain't scared of you bitch.' Jake grinned, he sure felt manly.  
  
'Jake i've had enough of you.' Dom was furious with Jake now.  
  
'So? You kick me out now, i'm a keep coming back, or else you'll pay. I'm   
working for Tran now.' Jake grinned even bigger.  
  
Dom was about to Kill Jake. Mia realized.  
  
'Dom no!' Mia shouted, as Jake ran off into the night.......  
  
I know this is a short chapter, but Jake isn't though yet!  
Please review. 


	6. Kidnapped

Dom was about to race after Jake. If it wasn't for Mia's grabbing his collar  
of his shirt he would have been out of there.  
'Dom, just calm down.' Mia said to her brother.  
Dom's face was red, and sweaty, like it was when he was really angry.  
'Dom, just leave Jake be.' Mia tryed to soothe him.  
'I never would have expected. If he hurts you Mia or anyone else here, i   
swear to god...' Dom started.  
'Mind filling me in Dom?' Brian stood there defiantly.  
'Ex-boyfriend, ex-team member, ex-everything.' Vince finished.  
Dom went upstairs to change his shirt, due to a little rip in it from Mia's  
grasp. He never came back down. They all assumed he was turning in   
for the night. They figured they would too.  
The next day the garage was in full motion, the buzz of electric screwdrivers,  
the blasting of rap music. Everything like it was before. The only thing that  
had changed was the mood. Dom was finishing cars less quickly then usual.  
'Hey Dom, i'm going to go make lunch, whaddya want?' Mia took off her garage  
apron.  
'Tuna.' Dom was busy trying his best to concentrate on the car.  
Brian walked in to the computer area, where Jesse was busy working   
on a repairing the holes in his dad's white Jetta. Frustrated he lit a cigarette.  
'Hey Jesse.' Brian smiled.  
'Brian.' Jesse was clicking away at the keyboard.  
'Everything today, is soo tense.' Brian shruddered, when a scream was heard from the kitchen.  
'MIA.' Dom yelled and ran to her rescue.  
Brian and Jesse galloped furiously to meet up with Vince, Leon, and Letty.  
'Oh no, oh no, oh no no no.' Leon was almost laughing he was so worried.  
They all knew Dom was coming down, when you heard the 'Stomp stomp stomp'  
coming from upstairs.  
Brian rushed up to meet him.  
'Whats up Dom?' Brian questioned.  
'Mia's gone.' Dom bowed his head.  
'What?' Brian practically screamed.  
'Yeah, that dumbass Jake took her. I know it. They left this.' Dom held out a white piece of paper.  
Dom,'  
You miss your baby sister? Well you can miss her for a week. Next Saturday is  
the race off, at Skilinder's alley. You be there, or you never see your're baby  
again. 


	7. Not ready

After they had found the note, Dom had taken off to see if he could   
locate any of the intruders. He left, Brian, Jesse, Leon, Vince, and Letty to wait  
at the garage. Their orders were to continue life. But could they?  
'Damn. Dude, Dom is pissed.' Brian gritted his teeth with worry. A little  
flame inside him told him that Mia would be alright, and not to worry, but  
of course Brian ignored it.  
'Yeah, and now he has to race to get back his own sister..' Leon started.  
'And win.' Letty finished.  
'Well, lets just hope he can focus enough to race.' Leon said.  
They all had faith in Dom, whatever it was he usually got the job done.  
He would sacrifice his life to save that girl, he was full of that much love for her,  
and at the same time so much hate for Jake, and Tran.   
Dom didn't get back till ten that night. In which the team got alot  
of nothing done. They didn't eat, or even talk to him when he got back.   
Just a simple tense silence. Brian thought that was how it was going to go for  
the rest of the week.  
Mia was tied up, in a black 1967 Cougar. She was sprawled out on the backseat.  
She didn't know where she was, and didn't particulary care, all she knew was   
that she wanted to get back home, and be safe with everyone.  
'Dom must be so worried. They all must be.' Mia thought, and tried to sit up,  
but got slapped in the head, so she lowered back to the position she was in before.  
The car was driving pretty fast, and making alot of turns. It felt  
like a circle, but Mia wasn't sure. She felt her cheeks get wet from tears.  
She was crying. She missed them all, and was begining to wonder if she was going  
to die.  
'Okay girl, we are where we were told to dump you.' A rough man grabbed her   
and threw her out on the pavement. She hit hard, and could feel blood dripping  
down her forehead.   
Mia tried to talk.  
'Don't worry, honey. You'll be picked up soon enough.'The man laughed, and a car  
zoomed off.  
'Dom where are you.' She whispered.  
The next day, Dom woke up at six to prepare for the race. He went down to  
Harry's and got some extra cans of NOS. Some expensive extra parts, that were   
specially flown in from Japan, and he was racing off. The team was polishing up  
his car to make it the fastest it could be. This race meant everything to the team.  
They were worried, but tried their best not to let it run down, their performance  
in the shop.  
'Okay. I've got the stuff. I'm going to scope out the alley, and see if i  
can get any idea, of what i'm up against.' Dom mumbled and his car raced off.  
The team stopped working, and decided to retire to get their concentration up.  
Meanwhile, Mia was in a car garage, everything was diffrent from hers.  
The people had taken off her gag so she could at least speak. He eyes were kept blindfolded  
except for every now and then when they would let her use her eyes to make sure that they still  
worked. When that happened, they would wear ski masks, and disguise their voices.  
Mia was dirty, and felt it too...  
'Can i take a shower?' Mia pleaded.  
'Only if we can join.' The man grumbled.  
'You perverts.' Mia swore. 


	8. The day of the race

Dom was outside getting ready to race off into the night, when Brian  
stopped him.  
'Yo Dom,'Brian yelled.  
'Brian.' Dom nodded.  
'You think you are ready for this? I mean all you've had is one week to train'  
Brian looked up.  
'Maybe one week just for this, but i've also had my whole life to prepare for a  
moment to protect Mia. She is a pretty tough girl you know.'Dom tried to smile, but the  
worry in his eyes was gleaming.  
'Yeah,'Brian laughed a bit.  
'Well, see you later Brian.' Dom walked off.  
'Good luck Dominic.' Brian whispered. He felt this little desire in him to   
go try to find Mia himself, he couldn't just let Dom do all the work, Mia was   
his girlfriend after all. he got in his car and drove off.  
***back with mia***  
'Mia, Mia, Mia Toretto.' A all too famillar face smiled.  
'Jake, why are you doing this?' Mia spit at him.  
'And why are you spitting at me Mia? It's all one big question, life. I mean  
will Dom win you tonight? Or will you be stuck with me?' Jake laughed.  
'Even if Dom looses he will find me, and he will kill you.' Mia swore.  
'Like he killed that guy that promoted killing your daddy dearest? I think not  
Dom isn't as strong as you all believe him to be. You are his weakness. You  
and that other skank of his.' Jake bellowed.  
'Letty? Don't you talk about my friends that way.' Mia spit again.  
'I must have a lot of patience with you Toretto, otherwise i would of knocked you  
out by now,' Jake wandered off. 'You two, make sure she doesn't move an inch.  
If she does, don't be afraid to hit her.'  
Mia bowed her head, praying Dom would win, or at least find her.  
A life with Jake wasn't a life to look forward too...  
***at the race***  
Dom looked into the firey sunset, it was go time. His anger, and energy  
flared. Looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of Mia.  
'Hey Dom, a kiss for good luck?' Letty walked up to Dom.  
'Yeah,' Dom said with not much heart.  
  
  
Mia 


End file.
